Stranger things have happened
by ElectronikZombie
Summary: Strange things have always happened in South Park, but this is the first time that the boys have woken up...with boobs? Gender bender.


A/M Hey guys, I know you're all robably wondering why I dissapeard and never finished my other fics, well I've been going through a real hard time, and eventually realized that to get over depression I need to kee myself busy so I decided to finish this old fanfiction that I started ages ago. It's genderbender, I hope you enjoy it~

Kenny rolled over in his sleep, his eyelids fluttered open and his blue eyes scanned his room, his tiny room, a broken chest of draws, a stack of poptart boxes, his play boy posters..he grinned sheepily and stretched, then bought his hands against his breasts.  
>His breasts.<br>His eyes widened in suprise as he stared down at his body, his hands automaticly reached under his nascar tshirt and sure enough, there he felt a pair of firm but soft breats.  
>Holy shit man. he breathed, although he couldn t help himself, a grin formed on his face. Normally if a boy found he suddenly had breats he would be worried, but kenny lived in South Park, and stranger things have happened.<br>I HAVE TITTIES! he yelped to himself as his sat upright. It was then that kenny noticed the long blonde main flckiker over his shoulders. His hands then went from his new-found breasts to grab his new hair. Holy shit dude he thought again. He got out of his bed and noticed that he felt alot lighter, he then realized that his male-build was gone and had a softer feminin shape to his body. kenny then remembered that his brother Kevin wasn t in his room, they both shared the room-and single bed. He ran to his bathroom, the door was hanging half of it s hinges, he knocked anyway.  
>Kev? Kev? You in there. He heard his older brother s southern accent Yeah I m in ere, can t you wait till I m done? kenny swallowed. Kevin I have boobs. It was only then that he noticed his voice was considerably softer and more feminem.<br>The shitty door swung open and the older McCormcik stood before him, he was still kevin, in ripped denim jeans and a white vest, accept he appeaered to also have breasts and longer, scruffy brown hair.  
>Kenny s grin spread from ear to ear.<br>Woah Bro hot. Kevin rolled his eyes.  
>You would think that wouldn t you, you incentiuous fag. Kenny scoffed. Me incentious? I m suprised you didn t rape me in my sleep. Kevin s eyes scanned his younger brother up and down. I m suprised I didn t either. he smirked.<br>It was Kenny s turn to roll his eyes.  
>Come on, we might as well find out what s happened. Neither of the boys knew where their parents where, they were used to them being drunk and missing so they didn t even take any noice. Kenny grabbed his brother s hand and they laced their fingers together as they walked down the hall back to their shitty bedroom.<br>Who should I phone? Kevin shrugged. My friends are all adults, so phone one of yours. The blonde bit his lip and thought I d call Kyle but he s probably freaking out..I ll call Stan. Kevin nodded and kenny picked up the billion year old mobile off his nightstand and rang stan.  
>Kenny? No it s city wock. Damn it Kenny, this isn t funny .are you- Yes I am female. Stan breathed out. Shit dude, what s going on with us? I don t know but this is kind of awesome. he grinned again.<br>GOD DAMN IT KENNY. This is NOT awesome, I HAVE BOOBS. Jesus calm your tit s stan. He stiffled his laughter.  
>He heard stan sigh. Okay, my mum, dad and Shelly are away for a week, come over in 20 minutes, Kyle will be there too. Sure thing. Ohoho I can t wait to see Kyle, I wonder if those boobs match dat ass. Kevin shook his head at his brother.<br>Oh fuck you. Just be here. And then stan hung up.  
>Well someone has there knickers in a twist. kenny smirked.<p>

Kyle sighed, looking at himself in the bathroom mirror.  
>I can t fucking believe this. he said to himself.<br>He stood in his boxers and radio head tshirt stairing at himself in the mirror. It was still him, but he head breasts and his red wavy hair know reached his new boobs. He admitted that he didn t look bad but he definently wasn t himself.  
>He was supposed to be at stan s house in 10 minutes, he was freaking out over the fact that he was now a she, but he was freaking out even more over how Stan would react. He had a long term crush on his best friend, and he was worried that he would look well, stupid. Another part of him was wondering was Stan would look like.<br>He shook himself out of his thoughts. Jesus Christ, I need to hurry. Kyle s parents had left early this morning to go to another debate, and they Ike was staying at his friends house.

Stan decided not to wear his hat. It looked abit too much with his long black hair. He pulled on his blue jeans and-  
>Shit, I think I need a bra. The only person Stan could think of was his sister Shelly, he shuddered at the thought of going into her bedroom but knew he had no choice.<br>He opened the door to her bedroom, it was okay actually, it was just plain pink, she had some various posters of some of her favorite singers and even had a photo of her online boyfriend tapped above her bed. Stan rolled his eyes. He opened her chest of draws and tried not to gag as he shiftet through her underwear. He found a simple white bra with lace and struggled for a minute to get it on. He looked at himself in her vanity mirror.  
>This will do. He thought. He just ended up wearing a black tshirt over that.<br>He didn t know why he was stressing out so much, wierd things happened in south park all the time, well sure, they haven t happened it quite some time, Stan sometimes thought that it was only because they were young and over exaggerated things. But this was vividly real. Maybe it was because he was nervous to see Kyle.  
>He swallowed.<br>The boys were all sixteen and Stan had come to terms that he was inlove with his super best friend. He had never told Kyle, worried about rejection but hoped that some day everything would play out.  
>He had to force himself not to conjour up thoughts of what Kyle might look like as a female, he was only making himself more nervous.<br>It was only then when the doorbell rang.  
>Stan Marsh had always thought that Kyle Broflovski was a looker, but this was something else. It took him a few seconds to take all of Kyle in, he was still wearing his usual clothes but his soft red hair fell to his chest and framed his heart shaped face. Kyle never really had a manly figure so nothing much had changed accept he was beautiful, and his eyes were glaring daggers at the floor and furious blush matched his hair.<br>Stop staring at me Stan. Stan placed a hand on his friend s shoulder and forced him to look up at him.  
>Hey now, don t be embarassed, we all look like this, and you actually look good. He caughed and looked away.<br>Kyle smiled. Thanks Stan, you re right, and you don t look bad yourself. Kyle actually thoight Stan was really pretty, his silky black hair complimeted his ocean blue eyes he seemed to have a nice figure. His voice was noticalbley softer and higher but still Stan s voice.  
>Come in then. he led the way over to the sofa and they sat down. Kyle was trying to look anywhere but at Stan.<br>Stan caughed awkwardly. kenny should be here soon Kyle actually looked at Stan. Oh? How s he taking this? Non suprisingly, he seemed rather happy about having boobs and the fact that you have boosb. WHAT? Well you know Ken, he can t stop perving over your ass, and well..now you have tits. Kyle blushed harder and angrily crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to cover his breasts.  
>This is so fucking embarassing. he cursed.<p>

Bro, can we just go? Wait a second, I need to get ready. What do you mean get ready? stick on what you usually wear. No way man, I kind of want to look hot while I can. Kevin rolled his eyes as his younger brother as he ran around in his parker but nothing on his lower half. A sly grin spread across kenny s face.  
>I ve got just the thing. Kenny ducked under his bed with his bare ass sticking out as he rummanged around under their bed.<br>I m resistin the urge to fuck that ass right now. kevin slurred.  
>he heard kenny s muffle reply from under the bed.<br>You have a vagina now so you couldn t even if you wanted to. Damn, kenny got him there.  
>The blonde emerged a few seconds later holding a short denim skirt wich he instantly put on.<br>Why the hell do you have that? Kevin asked.  
>I think it s red s. Or Bebe s. No maybe Sally s Nope, I think it s definently Red s, it s something she would wear. Whatever can we just go, I m not really diggin bein a chick. Kenny s grin stayed plastered on his face. Sure, I ll be right down, I just wanna get something from Mum s room.<p>

Um..do you want something to drink? Stan asked Kyle awkwardly.  
>No. Stop sulking would you? Dude, I look fucking ridiculous! Kyle flushed.<br>You look kind of cute actually. Stan instantly regretted what he said when Kyle shot him daggers. He just shrugged and left the room to get a drink.  
>Kyle sighed and closed his eyes.<br>Why am I such an idiot? He thought.  
>Then the doorbell rang.<br>I ll get it! He yelled and stormed over to the door with Stan right behind him. When he opened it, Kevin McCormick was standing there casually leaning against the doorway with a cigarette dangling out of his mouth, well, her.  
>And Kenny, was standing there smirking, in a miniskirt and, what the hell? Bright orange knee high socks.<br>What the hell kenny? I look hot right? He winked. But definently not as hot as you. He bit his lip and looked Kyle up and down, Kyle growled.  
>Shut up Kenny. Stan snapped.<br>Ooh, someone s touchy. Kenny smirked. On your period already? The funny thing was that Stan wouldn t even be able to say was question ridiculous.  
>Kevin Placed his hand on his brothers shoulder and looked at Stan, can we come in then, I ain t really diggin bein a girl. Stan coughed and pulled Kyle out the way, who was still glaring at a smirking kenny.<br>Sure, come in and we ll find out what s going on. And with that, him and Kyle walked back into the living room with the rednecks following behind. 


End file.
